Mariano Rajoy/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Mariano Rajoy - Stephen Harper.jpg| Fotografía facilitada por Presidencia del Gobierno del presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, durante su encuentro con el primer ministro de Canadá, Stephen Harper (d), en el marco de la VII Cumbre Alianza del Pacífico que se celebra en Cali (Colombia). EFE Justin Trudeau - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau talks with Spanish Prime Minister Mariano Rajoy as they take part in the official photo at the G20 summit in Antalya, Turkey on Sunday. (Sean Kilpatrick/Canadian Press) Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Bill Clinton y Mariano Rajoy juntos en La Moncloa. EFE George W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Bush recibe hoy en la Casa Blanca a Rajoy y al resto de líderes de la Unión Demócrata Internacional Barack Obama - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Los temas clave de la reunión entre Barack Obama y Mariano Rajoy © REUTERS/ Jonathan Ernst Donald Trump - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Trump da bienvenida a Rajoy en la Casa Blanca. EFE Hillary Clinton - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy se reunió hoy con Hillary Clinton en Madrid AP América Central Costa Rica * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Mariano Rajoy‏‎.jpg| Mariano Rajoy habla junto a la presidenta de Costa Rica Laura Chinchilla EFE Luis Guillermo Solís - Mariano Rajoy‏‎.jpg| Dentro de su visita oficial, la primera de un mandatario costarricense a España desde 2008, Solís se reunió el jefe de gobierno, Mariano Rajoy. Foto: Nación México * Ver Mariano Rajoy - Vicente Fox.jpg| El ex presidente de México, Vicente Fox, saluda al dirigente del PP, Mariano Rajoy, antes de reunirse en Madrid. (Foto: EFE ) Felipe Calderón - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y Felipe Calderón se saludan en Madrid. (Foto: AP) Enrique Peña Nieto - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente español recibe a Enrique Peña Nieto. Notimex Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Mariano Rajoy‏‎.jpg| López Obrador con Mariano Rajoy. AMLO.org Caribe Cuba * Ver Mariano Rajoy - Raúl Castro.jpg| Manuel Barroso, Raúl Castro y Mariano Rajoy en una cumbre internacional en Santiago de Chile en 2013. (GTRES) Mariano Rajoy - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy (d), conversa con el vicepresidente de Cuba, Miguel Díaz-Canel, en la Cumbre de la UE-Celac. EFE América del Sur Argentina * Ver Mariano Rajoy - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y el presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner, durante la entrevista que mantuvieron ayer. EFE Cristina Fernández - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Fernández coincidirán por vez primera en junio tras la crisis de YPF. Infolatam/Efe Mariano Rajoy - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri y Mariano Rajoy están reunidos en el Palacio de La Moncloa. Foto: AFP Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Morales se reunieron ayer en Madrid. / REUTERS Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| LULA DA SILVA Y MARIANO RAJOY. Foto: IGNACIO MOREIRA Dilma Rousseff - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro com primeiro-ministro espanhol, Mariano Rajoy. Los Cabos - México, 19/06/2012 Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Blog do Planalto Mariano Rajoy - Michel Temer.jpg| Mariano Rajoy (d), y el presidente brasileño, Michel Temer (i), este jueves en China. JUAN CARLOS HIDALGO EFE Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Eduardo Frei tuvo una reunión con el Presidente del Partido Popular, Mariano Rajoy. La tercera Mariano Rajoy - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy (i), recibe hoy en el Palacio de La Moncloa, a la presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, que inició ayer una visita de Estado de dos días a España. EFE Mariano Rajoy - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy (d) y el presidente de Chile, Sebastián Piñera, durane la reunión bilateral que mantuvieron en el Palacio de Congresos de Cádiz, donde se celebra la XXII Cumbre Iberoamericana. EFE Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy conversa con el ex presidente de Colombia, Andrés Pastrana, en Malta. T. Mohamed |EFE Álvaro Uribe - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del opositor Partido Popular en España, Mariano Rajoy y su homólogo colombiano Álvaro Uribe, se reúne hoy, viernes 19 de marzo de 2010. AFP PHOTO/Cesar Carrion/PRESIDENCIA Juan Manuel Santos - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, con su homólogo colombiano, Juan Manuel Santos - afp Ecuador * Ver Mariano Rajoy - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente español Mariano Rajoy junto al mandatario ecuatoriano Rafael Correa. Foto: starmedia.com Lenín Moreno - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El mandatario Lenín Moreno junto a su homólogo español Mariano Rajoy. Foto: Presidencia. Paraguay * Ver Federico Franco - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy saluda al presidente de Paraguay, Federico Franco, durante la reunión que mantuvieron en Madrid. EFE Horacio Cartes - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy (d), recibió hoy en La Moncloa a su homólogo de Paraguay, Horacio Cartes. / EFE Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Alejandro Toledo se entrevista con Mariano Rajoy (Partido Popular), en España. Youtube: atoledomanrique Mariano Rajoy - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala y Mariano Rajoy abordan en Madrid vínculos bilaterales y visados para Europa (AFP/EFE) Mariano Rajoy - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| En Madrid, Kuczynski se entrevistó con el presidente del Gobierno español, el conservador Mariano Rajoy. AP/Paul White Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| De izq. a dcha.: Andrés Pastrana, Sebastián Piñera, José Manuel García-Margallo, José María Aznar, Vargas Llosa, Mariano Rajoy, Luis Alberto Lacalle y Álvaro Uribe. BERNARDO DÍAZ José Mujica - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy, recibió este viernes en el Palacio de La Moncloa, en Madrid, al presidente de Uruguay, José Mujica. Ambos mandatarios analizaron las posibilidades de cooperación bilateral en la segunda jornada de la visita oficial de "Pepe" a España. EFE Mariano Rajoy - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez se reúne con Rajoy en el marco de su gira europea. Foto: AFP 2017/ Gerard Julien Fuentes Categoría:Mariano Rajoy